Blood and Pages
by LostWolfCub
Summary: When the niece of the Director finds herself suddenly working with the team at the BAU will she be able to figure out how things work or will she end up getting someone hurt. (Rated M for freedom)
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: Please forgive me this is the first time I've tried to do a crime related fic. So I apologize if it's not very good. Any tips or suggested would be appreciated. I hope you enjoy!)

" _Confidence… thrives on honesty, on honor, on the sacredness of obligations, on faithful protection and on unselfish performance. Without them it cannot live." - Franklin D. Roosevelt_

I glanced at the numbers beeping through on the elevator, I should be able to finish this act before I get to the office. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and flipped a page utterly unaware of the people inside the small space with me. I counted the beeps as I read just one more and I should be on the floor I need to be.

The elevator jolted to a stop and the doors opened I proceeded to exit the room and walked down the hall way. I wasn't ready to start my new job today, nor was I ready to be in a situation where I was placed there just because I was the directors niece. The members of the team I was about to join had no idea that they were going to get a new addition, let alone one they had no choice in getting.

I kept my head in my book as I walked which ended up being a terrible mistake. My route happened to be blocked by something, or rather someone for that matter. I sat on the ground a little dazed as my eyes adjusted to something other than the words on a page.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, I thought I could finish the act I was reading before I.." I was rambling and slightly emberresed by my actions.

"Not usually how I make a girl fall for me." A bright smile greeted me and a hand reached out, "you should pay more attention to your surrounding though, are you lost?"

I accepted the hand offered to me after hesitating just enough to make it awkward. I examined the victim of my book addiction a little more closely. He was a black male of above average height, broad shoulders, and kind brown eyes.

"I don't think so." I thought for a moment, maybe I had miscounted the floors, "this is the floor the BAU is on right?"

"Yea, are you here about a case?" His voice sounded concerned.

"Sorta, well no, but yes." I paused all the words I wanted to say circled through my mind until finally I was able to spit out, "I can't say much until later, but the paper works already done."

"Well come on then, the BAU is this way." He put a hand on my back between my shoulder blades gently nudging me forward. "I'll try to make sure you don't run into anything else, but you might want to put your book away while walking."

"T-Thank you." I smiled placing the worn copy of Midsummer's Night Dream into the outside pocket of my messenger bag. I quickened my pace a little so that the hand on my back was no longer touching me.

"Hey Baby Girl!" The male next to me left his post to talk to the blonde that was walking towards us.

"My hot chocolate wonder I don't have time to talk, we've got a case." The blonde rushed into one of the rooms ahead of us.

"Well I guess this is where I leave you." The supposed hot chocolate gave me a wide grin and proceeded to walking into the room where the woman had vanished into.

"Actu..." I stopped mid word knowing that he wouldn't hear me and jogged a little to catch up. I almost missed seeing him go through a door at the end of the room we had entered. I jogged a crossed the room and quietly squeezed through the door opening it as little as possible.

"There's an extra space. There's always been the same number of chairs except when someone has either joined the team or left it." A skinny male with shoulder length hair spoke up.

"T-that would be for me." I kept my head down and pulled out the seat that had been mentioned.

"I was just notified before Garcia had brought us in here. We can make introductions on the plane." A stern looking male directed everyone's attention back to the blond who stood at the front of the room.

"Wish we could meet under less gruesome circumstances. There are 6 bodies, or well most of them, where found in the Desert near Bouse, Arizona. It seems the head and the heart of all the bodies are missing. I sent more information to your tablets if you would like to look that information over." Garcia seemed to be trying very hard no to look at the morbid pictures behind her, standing by for questions.

"Have they been able to determine a cause of death yet?" The brown haired male from earlier was the first to finish his report.

"At this moment they haven't been able to determine the cause of death yet only that the earliest bodies seem to be from 3 months ago and been paired as a male female couples."

"Wheels up in 20." The stern male spoke up and like clockwork everyone rose from the table. It took a moment for me to go with the flow.

"Wheels?" I shouldn't help but wonder what he meant by that.

"Have you ever flown before?" One of the other team mates spoke up.

"I've never flown before and honestly the idea is kind of scary." I mumbled.

"You're going to get used to it with this job." She smiled at me, "Did anyone instruct you to bring clothes?"

"Yes ma'am I've got a few changes in my bag here." I gave a small nod.

"There's no need to call me ma'am." She laughed as I fallowed her out of the room, "JJ will do."

"My name is Isabelle, though I prefer Izzy." I was a little over whelmed by the flurry of movement around us.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of a jet frozen in place. JJ stood beside me trying to coax me on board.

"Statistically speaking there is a 1 in 29.4million chances that you'll be killed in a single flight. They're a lot safer than cars for transportation." The quick reader from earlier came up behind us and gave me a kind smile.

Numbers I could work with. I gave a small nod and allowed myself to be guided into the jet. Once on board it was a lot more spacious than I had thought it would be. Granted it was a private jet that was a major cause for the extra space. I stuck close to JJ as we all gathered around the middle seats.

"Since it's your first flight would you like the window seat?" She offered.

"N-no thank you!" I quickly shook my head, I wasn't interested in seeing the ground get farther and farther away.

"This is Isabella Elliot she worked with the under cover task force until being transferred to our team by the director. Isabella this is Dr. Spencer Reid," He gestured to the lanky brown haired male, "Derek Morgan," my book addiction victim, "JJ," I already kinda knew, "Emily Prentis," a dark haired female, "and I am Agent Aaron Hotchner. We usually have time to make acquaintances before a case but you'll have to learn as you go."

"It's Izzy please sir, and I'll try to be a quick study." I smiled at the stern male known as Agent Hotchner.

"I have no doubt that you will." He gave me a small nod softening his expression.

"You seem awfully young to have been in this line of work long." Agent Morgan was lounging in his seat.

"I'm 25, I've been working undercover since I was 23." I smiled at them trying to act braver than I was. Usually I had no problem hiding behind a role but here I couldn't do that. This was a different situation where I needed to be upfront with myself, or at least that's what I felt. These seemed to be good people. At that thought my heart dropped. I hadn't told Matt that I wouldn't be home tonight.

"Excuse me sir," I gained Agent Hotchner's attention, "I didn't think about calling my boyfriend before I boarded the jet could I make a phone call when we land? He gets a little nervous."

"There should be time, we have to land a few towns over. When we land there will be 2 cars waiting for us, Reid, Izzy, and JJ you guys will head strait to the crime scene see what information you can gain from there. Morgan, Prentis and I will head strait to the local PD."

I was glad to be paired with JJ I was comfortable with her and thought that we could get along. Spencer also seemed to be someone I could bond with at least for work purposes. Derek seems to be a little more out going than I'm used to though and honestly Hotchner and Prentis intimidate me.

For most of the flight after the initial introduction and brain storming I read. We hadn't been able to determine weather or not the dismemberment was for a forensic counter measure or if it was the unsub's preferred way of killing. I sighed and closed the book after finishing.

"Macbeth is one of my favorite plays by Shakespeare, while I will admit the Midsummer's nights dream is also a good one." A voice brought me out of my after reading haze.

"I've read it a thousand times and yet I still enjoy it every time I read." I smiled and him, "I am a little," I couldn't help but squeak and grip the arms of my chair as the plane started to bump up and down.

"Turbulence is a perfectly normal part of flying, It can be caused by a varying of different situations, rapidly changing wind speeds or directions, thermal currents..." He talk for a while more listing off facts and statistics. I zoned him out while I tried to force my hands to release the arm rests.

Once the plane had touch down and we were in one of the vehicles provided for us I found myself instantly relax.

* * *

Spencer sat up front with JJ as they headed towards the crime scene, he hadn't quiet decided what he thought about the small blond haired woman who was talking quietly in the back seat. He couldn't hear what the conversation was but from the way she seemed to visibly shrink her boyfriend wasn't taking the news well that she wasn't going to be home that night.

"I hope you packed something besides long sleeves Arizona can be killer in the summer." JJ spoke up after a while of silence from the back seat.

Izzy subconsciously tugged at the edges of the loose button up shirt she was wearing. "All I ever wear is long sleeved shirts." He could have been over thinking it but Spencer thought she was evading the question a little bit.

"They might be a little big but if you change your mind I have some spare clothes with me. I always bring extra because you never know how long we could be gone for." The GPS stated that they would be arriving at the destination soon.

"Thank you." Izzy smiled and then glanced down with concern as her phone chimed.

"We do a lot of traveling in this line of work if it's going to strain your personal life you might want to rethink it." JJ was being motherly but her voice was kind as she spoke.

"I was gone a lot in my previous line of work so we're used to being apart for weeks at a time so traveling won't be a problem." There was something that Reid couldn't pin point his finger on that bothered him about the way she spoke about her relationship with her boyfriend. He shouldn't worry about it, after all they were coworkers and, unless given, their personal lives were their own.

"Hotch said that you were an under cover agent before joining us, what did you specialize in." Reid decided to try to make conversation.

"I worked mainly in human trafficing and drug cartels." Her answer was short but more relaxed than when speaking about her personal life.

"Wait. Are you the Chameleon?" Reid couldn't help but remember the report that he had read about. A young female had risen through out the ranks of the under cover task force until she had suddenly withdrawn from the force 3 months ago.

"Is that what they called me? I never stood out so I did a good at blending in wherever I was needed is all." She smiled not wanting to draw too much attention to herself.

"We're here." Here being in the middle of the desert. They where about 5 miles out from any known road and at least 30 minutes from the nearest town. The killer wanted picked a secluded area away from any witness.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Very little is needed to make a happy life; it is all within yourself, in your way of thinking."_

 _-Marcus Aurelius_

The results of examining the crime scene didn't give us much information. Due to the lack of blood stains in the sand we believe that the unsub killed the victims in a secondary location and dumped them there. If the unsub is working alone that could also explain the dismemberment. It was still unclear about weather or not the unsub had kept the heads and hearts as trophy's or disposed of them in another location.

"You've been doodling there for a while what are you thinking?" Prentiss leaned over my shoulder trying to see what I was doing.

"W-well I was just thinking that the way the torsos were placed doesn't it look like they were attempting to make a star out of them? And look the arms and legs seem to be just tossed here and there but they almost make a circle. But I could just be looking too close into it." I lost my confidence as I spoke.

"The pentacle is used in many religions. While most people see it as a sign of satanic worships it actually originated in pagans worship as a sign of each of the elements. Earth, water, fire, air, and the fifth one being spirit." Reid had apparently been paying attention as well. "I wonder.." He paused in his talking and brought out an our dated map and began searching for the location as to where the bodies were found. Before I knew it he placed a phone on the desk and had Garcia on speaker. "What can you tell me about any Pegan covens in the area?"

"Ask and you shall receive boy wonder." There was the faint sound of clicking in the background as the Tech savvy woman searched for our answer. "While I couldn't find anything on covens I did find a link to a woman who was killed in that location eons ago on suspicions of being a witch. Instead of going with usual hanging or burning at the steak they had her drawn and quartered." She winced as she spoke probably due to the images she was seeing.

"Can you pull of a family tree of this woman? Someone could be thinking they're the reincarnation of this supposed witch and could be revenge killing on that suspicion?" I piped up trying to be useful.

"It looks like the Newbie might be giving you a run for your money your Braininess." She began to list off 3 potential matches to the name and their residence. Besides the name and location their wasn't much else she could find on them.

"Guys there's been a couple reported missing that matches our unsub's MO." JJ announced from another room.

"We have 3 different suspects that could be our unsub. We should split up this killer works fast." Prentiss looked to Hotch for approval.

He gave a nod, "Reid, Morgan you check out Andrew, Prentiss and JJ you check out Julia while Izzy and I will go check out Angela. Gear up we'll be leaving soon." He gave us orders and we dispersed to put our vests and meet up at the designated cars. The local police would meet us once we got there.

"Being as this is your first case with us it's ok if you sit back and watch how we do things." Hotch glanced over as he drove.

"I learn best by doing sir." I fidgeted, I knew my age made people worry but since they had someone my age on the team I hoped that I would avoid this.

"Right then what can you tell me about this unsub and how to handle the situation." We we're about 10 minutes out from our destination.

"Well, uh." I coughed and took a deep breath surprised at his patients. "It seems that the unsub's believes that they are the uh...the reincarnation of the witch that was killed during the trials. They believe that they are punishing the town for the crimes that they committed against them so long ago. While most people would try to break the illusion that the unsub has created it would be wise to play along. If we break their illusion it could cause the unsub to completely have a break and try to take out as many people with them as possible. That is if I've annualized the situation correctly." I didn't make eye contact at all while I spoke.

"You should have more confidence in yourself that was very good for your first case." He sounded approving and gave me a small nod whenever I glanced his way.

The car skidded to a stop on the slick gravel. With a fierce look he gave me a nod as we approached the house. He jerked his head to the side, he wanted me to go around back while he went through the front. I was to make sure no one escaped. With a deep breath I slowly made my way around the dark house feeling the hair on my arms stand up. These things can never happen in the day light could they? I corrected myself after that thought and then brought my mind back to focus.

I quietly turned the nob, to my surprise it was unlocked. Hotch and I cleared the house but couldn't find any signs that anyone was in it at the moment.

"Let's see if we missed something outside." keeping his gun at the ready.

"Don't old farm houses like this have an external storm shelter?" I offered grasping at straws.

He gave me an approving look and we moved together keeping our flash lights and guns raised. Out here you never know what you will find. My heart was pounding so loud I could barely hear my feet crunch on the sand. I was used to pretending to be on the other side of this. I normally lead cops to the hide outs and informed them of plans I never participated in the actual take down before.

Hotch paused, the sound of the ground had changed, instead of the crunching of sand there was the soft thud of wood. I gave a glance at him for instruction as we both backed up. As one we opened the double doors to the cellar and cautiously descended the stairs. The fact that they were covered in moss helped to cover the sound of our foot steps while making it difficult not to fall. I tensed as we reached the bottom trying to prepare myself for anything.

What I wasn't prepared for was Hotch's phone to start going off. It caused me to jump back and land on the slippery stair which then caused me to slip and fall. Somehow I don't think he noticed because he promptly answered the phone. From the words that I heard it seemed like Prentiss' team had encountered the Unsub and had taken care of her. My heart was still racing as I tried to stand and hissed a little.

"Are you ok? Did you fall?" Hotch finally noticed my predicament.

"I think I just landed wrong, but I got startled and jumped backwards. I'm sorry." I gritted my teeth and managed to stand on my foot. It wasn't broke just sore it should be fine by morning. My pride on the other hand will be wounded for a while. "At least I remembered to turn on my safety." I tried to make light of the situation.

"Here let me help you up the stairs once we get out of here we can get that ankle checked out." He pulled one of my arms around his shoulder, the height difference making it a little awkward.

"Honestly I should be fine I just landed on it wrong I think." I didn't want to make such a fuss.

"It's better to make sure than walk on it and make it worse and that's an order." His voice told me there would be no arguing.

A little frustrated but not wanting to argue with a superior we made our way to back to the car we arrived in.

"Are you ok?" One of the officers on scene rushed up to us.

"She just slipped on some stairs, the unsub has beeen apprehended by another team, we will know more once we meet up back at the station." Agent Hotchner was quick and to the point leading me to the passenger seat.

Without waiting for the order I quickly untied my shoe and pulled it off as well as the sock so that he could get a good look at my injury. Luckily there was no swelling so it appeared that I had indeed just landed on it.

"It looks like it will be a little tender but nothing serious. If it is still bothering you by the time we get back home then you need to go get it looked at."

"Yes sir," I placed my shoe back on as we headed back to the local PD. "Sir?"

"Don't worry I won't tell the team about your accident." There was a small smile on his face as we drove.

"Thank you." I kept my eyes down. It seems that working with skilled profilers would take some time getting used to.

Once we got into the head quarters of the local PD I tried my best to stay out of the way. There was a flurry of activity going on about the recent capture of their unsub. It was hard to figure out how to move when everyone else in the room had worked with each other long enough that they automatically knew which was to move in order to not run into each other in the small space.

I flinched as someone grabbed my wrist, "this way." I looked up at who had grabbed me and noticed that it was Reid who had come to my rescue.

"T-thank you!" I instantly relaxed and fallowed him amazed at how he managed to slip through the room as if it was water. He led us to a smaller office where JJ was waiting for us.

"You looked a little over whelmed." He released my wrist and walked over to stand with JJ.

"We'll leave once everything is in order here. It shouldn't take too long before we're ready." JJ smiled kindly at me.

"Honestly this is the first time I was on the other side, is it always that tense?" I couldn't help but blurt out after a while of tired silence.

"You get used to it after a while but it can be pretty nerve wracking. I'm surprised you never participated in the take down before." JJ decided to answer me while Spencer seemed content just to listen.

"They wanted to make sure I wouldn't be compromised if we took down more than one branch of an operation. I was always with the members who were being arrested at the time or I would be busy taking care of something for the boss I was pretending to serve."

"Wouldn't it be dangerous to use the same under cover agent with multiple branches. What if someone got away and then recognized you?" Spencer decided to add his opinion.

"It would be, but the good out weighed the risk. If you already had someone who was familiar with the people and their personalities they could easily find an explanation as to why they weren't in custody. After all if one person managed to escape then that lead to the possibility that others would too." It seemed like a simple enough reason for me and I was never once detected on the job.

There was a knock on the door signaling the end of the conversation. Hotch led us out of the room and down out to where the cars we took here were.

* * *

JJ watched as the girl slept in one of the seats of the plane. Call it maternal instinct or just having worked in this line of work for so long but she couldn't help the feeling that Izzy was in trouble. She didn't seem like someone who would open up easily either.

"I know what your thinking, and we can't step in. Not until she asks us to." Hotch's voice brought JJ out of her thoughts.

"Do you know what's going on?" JJ asked keeping her voice down.

"Not for certain but she's definitely in some kind of trouble. No one is ever transferred into our depart that soon."

"Well since I'll be leaving for London tomorrow that's why they brought her in. Though it doesn't look like they fallowed protocol at all." Prentice spoke up having over heard the conversation.

Izzy woke up with a start and looked around as if she wasn't sure where she was. JJ smiled at her pretending as if they weren't just talking about her.

"Good morning princess have a nice nap?" Morgan gave her one of his charming smiles.

Izzy avoiding eye contact as she replied, "Y-yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's all good." He was talking a bit softly to her like you would a small child. "It's been a long day, all of us often take a nap sometime."

"Reid once we get back do you mind showing Izzy how to file the paper work? I've got to do some last minute transfer paper work with Prentiss." Hotch broke through the silence that had enveloped the plan as it descended.

"S-sure I can do that." Spence seemed to be confused about why he was being asked to do it but knew that Hotch usually had his reasons.

JJ gave him a look under usual circumstanced Morgan would be the one to show someone paper work if Hotch wasn't available.

Once they landed JJ watch as they scattered to their designated areas. Izzy kept close to Reid and seemed to make sure she was walking on the other side of him than Derek. Once they were out of sight I fallowed Hotch and Prentice into his office. The others would know that there was no need for me to be in here but Izzy wouldn't.

"Have you noticed the way she seems to be afraid of Morgan?" Prentiss' protective nature couldn't help but point out.

"She said that she worked in human trafficing and drug cartels. Women don't normally have it easy in those scenarios no matter how they look at it. She could have had one too many run ins with muscular males that made her leery of them." JJ piped up. She could see how that would cause a subconscious fear of males that looked as if they could over power her.

"Either way she needs to get used to him. I'll be pairing her with Derek for a while. The fact that she needs to renew her field certifications will be a good excuse for that." Hotch looked at the two women waiting for any objections, when none came he nodded for JJ to leave and went back to the paper work concerning Prentiss.


	3. Chapter 3

" _We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light" -Plato_

"We've got a little bit of down time so we're gonna renew your field certifications. Hotch told me I would be working with you to ensure that it gets done." Agent Morgan met me at the door way to the office and looked at my outfit, "If you've got something you would rather work out in then you're welcome to change."

"Y-yes sir just a minute please. Where should I meet you after I'm done changing?" I looked at his shoulder instead of in the eyes.

"I'll wait here for you, we're in not hurry so take your time." He leaned against the wall seeming to be relaxed.

I gave a nod of acknowledgment and rushed off almost running into Dr. Reid on my way, "Sorry." I gave him a small smile and continued on my way. Luckily I didn't run into anyone else on my way to get changed. Once I was in a pair of yoga pants and a sweater I pulled my long hair up in pony tail and took a deep breath.

"We'll be starting with a few laps around the track. If you think you're ready after that you can go ahead and run the course so we can see what your times are." Derek spoke as we walked.

"Y-yes sir." I had to walk quickly to keep up with his longer stride.

"You don't have to keep calling me sir Princess." He smiled over at me.

I wasn't sure why he insisted on calling me princess but having a nick name kind of made me feel like I was a part of them team even if it had only been a few days working with them. Once we got down to the training field I stuck a little closer to Morgan than I meant to. The field was currently occupied by several people who looked like they could bench press me with one hand. A few of them turned to look at us as we walked up to the track.

"I'll run the laps with you. I need to stretch out my legs." Morgan smiled at me.

"Thank you." I can him a small nod feeling uncomfortable, and very watched.

I took another deep breath and then started to jog for the first lap. After about half way through Agent Morgan increased his pace and gave me a sly smile. Normally I'm not the competitive type, but I'm also not someone who will take being looked down on for my size either. I was of average height and defiantly on the slim side so I knew that I looked like I couldn't handle myself. Before I had made the decision our "few laps" had turned into a race around the track. At the last minute he pulled ahead and beat me over the end mark of the final lap and came jogging to a halt out of breath.

"Damn Princess didn't expect a work out this early." He gave me a wide smile.

I couldn't talk just yet but I gave him a wide smile in reply before laying down on the ground.

"Think that's the first time you've smiled since you've worked with us." His hands were on his knees while he was gaining his breath back.

"You've killed me." I gasped being dramatic.

"It's only just begun Princess, though if you can run like that the course will be cake for you. You can tackle that once you've caught your breath."

"What kind of torture is this!" I whined not really meaning my words.

Once I had caught my breath I hopped up and wiped some of the sweat off my forehead. I gave Morgan a small nod and we headed to the training course.

"Whenever your ready." He held a stop watch and kept his eyes on the other people who were using the training field.

The course was pretty easy. The hardest part for me was the wall climbing part but thankfully my times from the rest of the course made up for my struggling there.

"You've passed this section," He marked down something on a clip bored that I hadn't noticed before, "Lets see how you handle a gun."

On our way back inside I could have sworn I saw a familiar car drive down the road. I wasn't able to verify my suspicions before the car turned the corner. I was probably just being paranoid. I had to jog a little to catch back up with Morgan after having been distracted. He had noticed but never said anything about it. We walked in comfortable silence as we headed towards the shooting range.

The only one other person in the range was Reid and he seemed to be focused on what he was doing. I didn't need any instruction from here. I picked a station and pulled out my fire arm. I popped out the bullet in the chamber and took the gun apart before quickly re-assembling it. Once that was done I put on the noise canceling head phones. Right now nothing else mattered but focusing on the task at hand. Guns were dangerous, something used to take a life but also to protect someone. They were something you couldn't afford to be lax with.

Breath in, aim, breath out and pull the trigger. I continued that focus until the clip was empty. I reloaded, put the safety back on, and then took off the head phones while my target was coming closer so we could see how we did.

"Damn Princess remind me not to piss you off." Derek put a hand on my head causing me to flinch slightly at the unexpected touch.

I smiled at the praise and observed my work. I had missed the center of one of the targets but the rest was dead center. "I didn't want to risk hurting anyone so I made sure I spent a lot of time on my shooting. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself for hurting someone due to carelessness."

"Have you ever had to shoot anyone before?" We were heading back to Hotch's office to deliver the verdict as we spoke. Reid had finished what he was doing and was also walking with us.

"Just once." I didn't feel much like talking about it and the two seemed to catch on to that.

"So how do you like it around here so far?" Derek glanced over at me over his shoulder. I was walking by the wall behind the two males closest to Reid.

"I-it's a lot to get used to but so far I like it. Everyone here seems to be nice." I smiled a little.

"I'm gonna deliver this to Hotch, Reid do you mind showing her around a little. She hasn't have much of a tour yet." Derek looked over expectantly at Reid.

"Oh my sweet love you can't just give away that right. If anyone if gonna show her around it will be me. Come on darling let me start the tour with the best room in the building. My lair." Garcia had come out of no where and snagged me from my captures.

"Baby girl I didn't even see you coming." He hugged her while Reid and I stood awkwardly. Reid seemed to be observing me and I instantly felt a little uncomfortable.

Before I knew it Garcia had thrown an arm around me and was leading me away from the males in the hallway. Once we got to the room she had called her lair I couldn't help but smile. The woman before me had seemed eccentric yes but that was nothing compared to the room filled with computer screens and figurines. She had made her dull office look bright and appealing, a perfect place to hide from all the gore you had to see on this job.

"So do you love it or do you love it?" Garcia was a bright bubble of joy I couldn't help but laugh a little. She seemed so much brighter than all the others, and not just the way she dressed.

"It's wonderful!" I found myself saying truthfully.

"Isn't it!" She smiled gleefully, "So tell me do I need to punish our man chocolate or did he go easy on you today." She was trying to be stern but there was a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say he went easy on me, but I didn't find it difficult either. I almost beat him in a race though!" I had to give her something. She was someone you just couldn't not talk to.

"No way! That can't be possible. I've had the pleasure of seeing that man run and I can't see anyone getting close to beating him." I found myself more comfortable with Garcia than the others. She didn't try to hide her emotions at all and that made it so easy to trust her.

"I said almost!" I wanted to make sure that I had gotten the story strait.

"Besides a lack of some upper body strength she passed her exam with flying colors. She's on hell of a shot as well." Derek handed Hotch the Clip bored that he had been carrying all morning.

"Is there anything else?" Hotch looked up as Derek closed the door to the office.

"Something had defiantly happened to that girl. She loosened up a little bit but it was only for a short period of time, but she is definitely afraid of me. I thought she was going to boltwhen we got down to the track." Morgan crossed his arms, despite the fact that she was new to the team he had the distinctive urge to protect her.

"I understand your concern but there really isn't anything we can do until she opens up to us." Until he knew more Hotch's hands were completely tied. "Until then you need to do what you can to gain her trust. We all do. If she doesn't trust us in the field someone could get hurt."

"I know, It's just going to take time. Hell she even keeps her space from Reid and he's the most non threatening male there is!" Morgan was frustrated but understood the situation.

Nothing else could be done right now so he left the office and headed to his desk to get some paper work done. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Garcia guiding around Izzy. It seemed that someone had already found a way to get under the new girl's armor. They were standing my Reid's desk so he came over to join their conversation making sure to stay on the opposite side of Garcia as the girl. She gave him a weary look but offered a small smile. It was a start.


	4. Chapter 4

" _No on saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path."_

 _-Buddha_

The season had changed from summer to fall and turned into winter since Izzy had joined the BAU and was slowly becoming part of their family. The team had all grown protective over the seemingly timid girl, so when a man in a black hoodie shouted for her from the entrance of their office everyone responded.

"I'll be right back, I think he got a little confused about my work scheduled." Izzy waved and smiled brightly at Reid, who she had been talking to before the disturbance.

Hotch watch at how she interacted with the aggressive male. Her body language was different than when she was around Morgan and Reid. She didn't seem as skittish her head was high and her voice sounded calm but there was a tenseness in her shoulders that gave away her farce. Hotch held his breath a little as he watch Morgan walk over to the two but gave a small sigh when he interacted with the man only and pretended that Izzy didn't exist. After a few short words Izzy left to escort the man out of the office. Hotch knew that he would have to talk to her soon.

"We've got a case, Hotch said we could brief you on the plane. Morgan grabbed your go bag is there anyway you could meet us at the plane in 10?" It was Garcia on the other side of the line, she was usually more cheerful on the phone.

"Sure thing, you said us. Are you coming with?" The case at hand had to be difficult if our technical annalist was coming along.

"Yes, yes I am," The sound of Morgan calling Garcia's name sounded faintly on the line, "I'll see you soon sweety." The phone call ended.

With a deep breath and a wave to the security guards at the front desk I took off at a quick jog towards the plane. I was slightly out of breath as I took the only open seat in the group, which was next to Rossi. I gave him a small smile and then turned to Garcia was was sitting next to Morgan.

"What kind of nasty are we facing?" I wanted their attention off me, not to mention I needed to know what the case was about.

"There uh, There have been 5 bodies found that have been tortured, burned with acid, and then had their eyes removed." She handed me a folder which I looked over quickly.

"Were the eyes removed postmortem?" I was hoping that was the case at least. It appeared that after being tortured for 3 to 7 days, depending on the victim, they were then forced to drink sulfuric acid and then their torso's were drenched in it.

"The report doesn't say. The taking of the eyes could mean a number of things. He could removed the eyes before he began the torture so the victim couldn't watch what he was doing. The eyes are also often refereed to as the windows to the soul this could be his way of trying to collect souls." Reid answered.

"If it's because he believes he is collecting souls that would make since as to why he is targeting women with blue eyes. Theirs would be the brightest." I examined the images of the women who had been identified.

There was a lull in the brain storming so Hotch spoke up,"Morgan and JJ will be heading to the ME's office when we land. Garcia, you'll try to secure a safe way to search online. Our unsub has another woman and had stated that if we search online for anything related to the case he will kill her immediately. He's already had her for 24 hours so we will have to work fast." Hotch took the lead of the conversation, "Reid you and Izzy will go through all the files in the police station and try to see if these murders could be connected to anything in the past. We will things the old fashion way until Garcia has a secure line. David and I will go to the disposal sight and see if we can learn anything there."

Once everyone had their assignments everyone dispersed to their own seats or group, we still had several hours before we would land. I sat staring out the window wishing that someone had grabbed the book I had left laying on my desk. I really needed to remember to pack one in my to go bag but always seemed to forget. I read at least 2 books a day, on a slow day.

I yawned and turned my attention to what Reid was doing since he was on the other side of the aisle as me. He had a chess board set up in front of him and seemed to be playing a game against his self. He looked up and noticed me watching him.

"Do you know how to play?" He motioned to the board.

I shook my head, "I always wanted to learn but never got around to it."

"I could show you if you like?" He started to reset the board.

"O-okay," I had nothing better to really do so I crossed the aisle and sat down in the seat opposite him.

I tried to focus as he named off each of the game pieced and described how each of them moved. I hid a yawn, I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and it would be late before we got to our location.

"I'm sorry was that too long winded?" His words were running in on each a little.

"No no I'm sorry I didn't sleep well last night so I'm just a little tired is all, and if I nap now it will just make me even more tired when we reach out destination." I wave a hand at him.

"There's coffee if you would like some." He indicated towards the back of the plane.

I scrunched up my nose, "that bitter stuff? Is it worth the taste?"

"You've just never had it right, hold on." He stood up and quickly walked down the aisle to where the coffee pot was located. I couldn't help but notice Garcia and Morgan watching me from their seat. Garcia gave me a little wave a wide grin as she noticed me noticing them.

Their relationship confused me a little bit. It took me ages to finally accept the fact that the two weren't dating and just had a really close friendship in which they flirted with each other often. I shook my head a little as they went back to talking with each other. I'm not sure what Morgan said but it earned him a punch in the arm from Garcia.

I stared at the light brown liquid infront of me as Reid sat down the steaming cup. The drink didn't look as dark as I usually had seen it.

"Any chance you'll go easy on me since it's my first time?" The words sounded a little more suggestive than I had thought they would. I couldn't help but notice the laughing from Garcia and Morgan.

"Not a chance." Reid gave a smile completely unaffected by what I said. I sighed thankful to his obliviousness to stuff like that.

After I playing the slightly confusing game for a while I decided to be brave and try and drink of the coffee. To my surprise it wasn't near as bitter as I remembered it to be, in fact it had a little bit of a sweetness mixed in. I scrunched up my face a bit a Reid in mock disgusted.

"You don't like it?" Reid moved one of his pieces, from the pile of mine he had collect I was far from a challenge.

"Actually I kinda like. It was a lot better than I was expecting." I gave him a sheepish grin and concentrated on my next move.

"This is just sad to watch" Rossi's voice behind me made me jump a little bit.

"I know I'm terrible." I gave the Italian a sheepish grin and he gazed over my shoulder.

"For your first attempt you did pretty wall." Reid tried to comfort me as he took my king, "would you like to try again?"

"I might as well." I gave him a smile feeling my phone buzz for the hundredth time in my pocket. I took a deep breath and made up y mind. I turned to Rossi while Reid reset the game board, "could you hold onto this for me? You can do whatever you want with it, and go through whatever you wish. I won't be needing it anymore."

"What's going on?" He looked down at the screen as the newest message lit up the screen. He gave me a serious look and with a nod of permission from me he left us to go give my phone to Hotch.


	5. Chapter 5

" _The sea had this contradictory quality, that the more you see of it, the more it overwhelms the eye and disappears in its own brightness. Like a flame, whose meaning is light but whose center is dark, it demands to be undefined." - Alice Oswald._

Two days had passed since we landed and progress was slow going. It was getting late but I couldn't help but think we were getting close to the killer. Reid and I had been deemed with the task of reading through mountains of paper work on cases that dated back 10 years. We couldn't leave any kind of trail that we were onto to him or the woman that he had would be killed. Garcia was in the process of trying to set up a connection that would allow her to search for what was needed while also hiding her from the unsub. Mostly it was a fight of hacker vs. hacker and the rest of us hadn't been of much use.

I heard my phone chime once against, a few moments later there was the sound of the door closing as Rossi left the room.

"What was that about." If I didn't know better I would say he was just flipping through pages.

"Nothing important." I looked over at him and blinked as a few to get rid of the blurriness of shifting from page to reality.

"If you say so," he pinched the bridge of his nose before flipping through his paper work once more, "where did you put the files from the hospital at?"

"uuhhhhh." I moved a couple things, "here they are." I indicated to a stack of 20 files that were hiding under some of my discarded ones.

Reid pulled up a chair and scooted it so that it was to the back of mine, our stack of files had began taking over the entire room and we needed the space for the stacks of what we had gone through, and began working on the hospital files. They contained information on all the surgeons that were fired for malpractice law suits and various other reasons. I never realized how much faster the internet was until now. It was so hard to keep my eyes open, before I knew it my eyes had closed. I sank down in my chair and rested my head on the back to get more comfortable.

I started awake when there was a bright flash and hit my head on something very hard. I grabbed the back of my head and leaned forward and proceeded to glare in the direction of laughter, which belongs to no other than Morgan. He held a cell phone in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Thought you guys might need to refuel, seems like you decided to nap instead." He had a bright smile on his face but I couldn't figure out why he took a picture. I glanced back at Spencer to find him in the same position as me, that explains what I hit my head on.

"I hadn't intended to fall asleep." Reid groaned. "You've got a very hard head Izzy."

"That's not the first time I've heard that, though usually it's in a different situation than this."I sat up and looked at Morgan. "It's not the icky bitter kind right?"

Morgan began laughing as he navigated through the mountain of files, "Nah princess it's caramel mocha with extra espresso." He had to of been thinking about my reaction after I had attempted to pour my own cup of coffee earlier in the day. I had realized that on the plane Reid had put sugar and creamer in the coffee to make it taste better. I learned that it was best I not try to make my own cup again.

"Are you sure giving extra espresso to someone who doesn't have a caffeine tolerance is a good idea?" Reid had turned so that he was facing the door way.

"She'll be ok," He handed me a steaming cup and Reid another. "So did you guys find anything out."

"Besides the fact that I am very grateful to everything Ceecee does for us, not a whole lot on my end."I accept the coffee and took a drink. The espresso was a bit biter but the caramel helped to mellow it out.

"Ceecee?" Spencer sounded a little confused.

"Sorry I'm still a little sleepy," I gave a small smile, "I meant the wonderful Garcia."

"You can call me either one of those names love." Garcia appeared in the door way, "You're not holding out on me are you?" She looked expectantly at Morgan.

"Not at all Baby Girl I was saving the best for last." He placed a hand on her face before handing her a cup, "one double soy late for the beautiful woman."

"You are a life saver!" She took a deep drink of the cup, "so tell me who the most amazing woman ever is." She puffed up proud of herself.

"And what has our amazing tech goddess done?"

"I have secured us save passage through the dungeons of the internet." She smiled widely, "I can search for anything but a name."

"I need to speak to Izzy." Hotch appeared in the ever crowding door way. I Inched around Morgan having to get extremely close to him to get out. As I exited the room I heard him let out the breath he had apparently been holding.

"What is it sir?" I asked concerned.

"Not here." he let his was down the hall and into his make shift office. Rossi was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk."Have a seat." he motioned to the seat next to Rossi.

"Did I do something wrong sir?" I ask immediately feeling anxious. I thought I had done a good job at keeping my head in the case.

"No you're doing an amazing job that's not why I called you in here. I called you in here because of what we found on your phone. Did you know someone was accessing your GPS from a remote source?" Hotch's voice was serious.

"I thought I disabled the GPS on my phone." I was puzzled and then the realization hit me, Matt must be keeping tabs on where I go.

"I didn't want to go through your messages but I happened to see a few that popped up on the home screen," my phone would show the first few lines of text of each messages as they came in, "I was concerned about what I saw and consulted Hotch on what I should do."

"I gave you my phone because it was a distraction, and it would be good for another person outside the situation to evaluate the texts." I looked down feeling slightly guilty.

"I understand. Izzy do you have a cat?" Hotch's question through me through a loop.

"Yea, a calico named tink." I was afraid of where this was going.

"I can't keep you from going but once this case is over I don't think you should go home." The seriousness of his statement my heart drop.

"What happened to tink?"

"It seems that Matt decided that he could be the only object of your love." Rossi's voice was kind as he spoke.

I balled my hand in a fist and gritted my teeth. "He hasn't been an object of my love for a while now. I can get a hotel until this is sorted out."

"If you want I can put you in witness protection. From what I read this is a man who will kill you and then himself if he can't have you." Hotch was watching my reaction.

I shook my head, "I don't want to do that."

"I'm going to assume you don't have any friends outside the team?"

"Matt wouldn't allow it." I gave a nod.

"What about staying with JJ or Garcia until we get things sorted out?" Hotch offered.

"I don't want him to show up there. Henry could end up at risk and Garcia is Garcia." I wouldn't allow anyone to get harmed.

"You could stay with me?" Rossi offered, "I've got a spar bedroom and you've never been over so he would have no record of where I live."

"I could...I just I thought I could handle this without anyone else having to get involved," I muttered.

"We are not only a team but we are a family and we're here for you whenever you need. Most of us would be offended if you didn't ask for help." Rossi placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Were you and Reid able to find anything?" Hotch asked seeing that I was uncomfortable.

"Besides the fact that I've apparently got a very hard head I don't think so. Reid might have found something though." I took a big drink of my coffee.

"what?" Rossi gave me a weird look.

"Ask Morgan," I could feel my face heating up.

"You can go." Hotch's mouth twitched up.

"I'm going to go see what that was about." Rossi fallowed me out of the room.

Rossi headed towards the room where Morgan and Garcia were working, from here he could see inside the glass panes into the chaos that was the room Izzy and Reid were working in.

"What's this about Izzy having a hard head?" Rossi sat down so he could keep an eye on everyone.

"Check this out." Morgan pulled out his phone and showed Rossi and image, "I found this when I came back with coffee." The image was of Reid and Izzy sitting back to back fast asleep. Izzy had leaned her head against the back of her chair in turn Reid had his head against hers a file open on his lap. "The flash of my camera scared Izzy and she hit her head against Reid's which woke him up."

Rossi observed the two now. It seemed that Izzy was able to relax around Reid, she seemed to trust him enough to let him sit behind her. "Garcia can you disable the GPS permanently from this phone?" Rossi pulled out a device from inside his pocket.

"Isn't that Izzy's?" Garcia took the device and plugged it into her laptop.

"Also can you make a copy of all the text she's received in the past few days?"

"I'm not really comfortable..." Garcia began.

"She gave it to me and told me to do with it what I want. I think it was her way of asking for help and from the looks of it she is going to need it." Rossi watched as Izzy made her way around the stacked of files and then out of site.

"Oh dear!" Garcia covered her mouth, "is that?" an image popped up on her screen as she transferred the files on the phone.

"Have you guys seen Izzy?" Reid popped his head into their room, "what's that?" He noticed the image on Garcia's laptop.

Rossi had noticed Reid's attachment to their newest member and was hoping to keep a little less informed than the others about her situation. It seemed like that wasn't an option now, he sighed that's what he got for trying to hid something from the team. "That was Tink. Izzy's cat, it appears that Matt killed her in order to be the only object of her affection."

"If he's willing to go over kill a cat like that what else would he do? Does Hotch know?" Concern was obvious in their younger members voice.

"Hotch knows and we're doing what we can while making sure we focus on this case. Have you found anything?" Rossi changed the subject.

"We haven't been able to find anything from the files we already brought in. Izzy left to go get more out of the car a little while ago..." He trailed off a little bit.

"Guys there's been another body. It's less than a block from here, Morgan will you take Izzy and Reid with you to go check it out? He's getting bold if he's dumping this close to the police station." Hotch had barely finished talking before both Reid and Morgan were out the door.

"Don't tell me." Rossi got the sudden feeling of dread. Izzy fit the victimology of the unsub and had been outside by herself probably around the same time as the unsub. He might have even been waiting for her or JJ to go out by themselves.

Hotch lead the way to as Rossi fallowed behind. They kept their pace quick and exited the door just in time to see Morgan punch the side of one of the SUV's.

"She's gone Hotch. We've got to get this bastard." There was a fire in Morgan's eyes that would burn anyone who dared harmed those he cared about.

"The unsub must have told us he was only going to keep the other victim alive until he got his chance to grab one of our own." Reid sounded guilty, "I should have came out with her."

"It's not your fault Reid, and she probably would have told you to go back inside anyway. There's a chance that he was targeting Izzy the moment we landed. Between her and JJ Izzy looks like the easier target." Hotch was trying to get ahead of the situation.

"He will be in for surprise then. He's allowed his victims each a text to their loved ones. Let's hope the same holds true for Izzy. Until then Reid try to see if there is anything left in the remaining files." Rossi knew Izzy would do whatever she could survive. Hopefully she still remembered her training from her under cover days. If she shows fear she would die. It was determined that the victims were tortured for 2 to 5 days before they were killed.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Not one can confidently say the he will still be living tomorrow." Euripides_

"Guys I may have found something." Reid held a folder open and he walked into the room where the others were. "Jason Smith, 31, was fired from a hospital a city over just a month before the killings started. Get this 'Jason was fired due to inappropriate conduct with grieving families. Whenever a patient would die under his knife he seemed almost gleeful to tell the families what had happened, even smiling while doing so. He was terminated after the amount of patient deaths increased exponentially.' It says they were never able to prove that he was killing them though."

"JJ call the hospital and see if they have a current address on Jason or any property that he may have owned. Maybe they know someone who they can get in contact with. We need something besides a name to search." Hotch was getting impatient. It had already been 24 hours since Izzy had gone missing, usually the victims contacted their families with the first 6.

"Yes sir!" She rushed out.

"I'll got through the city hall records and see if I can find anything with his name on it." Reid left once Hotch gave a nod of approval.

"This is taking too long this way!" Morgan was starting to lose his temper, he felt hopeless.

"Don't sell her out yet. She's a fighter." Rossi shot Morgan down.

"If she shows that she's afraid of him she's dead! She couldn't even hide the fact that she was terrified of me when she first joined the team. How if she going to hide that from someone she knows wants to kill her?" He sat down and ran a hand over his head.

"My sweet man the Izzy we know is the real Izzy, but she is amazing when it comes to playing along with what needs to be done. If she needs to play a role of a fearless victim she will pull it off with flying colors." Garcia spun in her chair and placed a hand on his knee.

"She's right you know. She was never once discovered in any of her missions, even in the beginning. She one of the few who were able to do so." Hotch spoke up. He couldn't have his team giving up hope. They had to believe that they were going to find her.

"The woman he held the longest," JJ had returned form her phone call, "she had been injured at work and had gotten a large cut on her face. He waited until the wound had closed and healed over before killing her. He wants the only noticeable injuries to be his. If our suspicions are correct that may just buy her some time."

Izzy's phone chimed indicating a new text message. Rossi picked it up, though he didn't get his hopes up Matt had still been texting her even after days of no reply. This time he had gotten lucky there was a text from an unknown number.

Hey babe. I won't be home for a while.

Do you mind taking care of Ceecee for

a little while longer? I can't remember

ware I got her food at though, she will

eat anything that is fish flavored.

I love you.

\- Bad Wolf

Rossi read the text message aloud so that everyone currently in the room could here it.

"Ceecee defiantly refers to Garcia, she called her that earlier when she woke up from a nap." Morgan chimed in, feeling relief for signs of life.

"Fish flavored it's got to be a location near water but that doesn't narrow it down much."JJ frowned the city they were working in was right off of the ocean.

"I couldn't find a file for Jason Smith. Did you know there is a total of 532 people with the last name of Smith in the city alone? And that's only the ones who own property." Reid came walking back into the room.

"That's fascinating. Now decipher this boy wonder. It's a text from Izzy and the two of you speak the same language." Garcia took the phone from Rossi and handed it to Reid.

"She spelled where wrong." Reid pointed out.

"Let me see," Hotch held out his hand for the phone, "it seems like she could be in a warehouse near the ocean."

"I can work with that!" Garcia started frantically tying on her laptop. "I'm going to need something else to narrow the search. There's got to be at least 50 warehouses on or around the coast."

"That's too many to search one by one." Rossi sounded concerned, "Bad Wolf, she went out of her way to add that onto the end it's got to mean something."

"There isn't a Bad Wolf street. There is a wolf avenue but it's on the opposite side of town and doesn't even come close to a warehouse." She was getting frustrated by not knowing what to search for.

"Does anyone know if Izzy was a Doctor Who fan?" Reid asked after a while of silence from the group.

"I think I remember her saying something about it when we went out for coffee one day. Well I had coffee she had cocoa." Garcia replied.

"Do you remember anything what she said about it?"

"We talked for a while about it, but I can't remember much of the conversation."

"Doctor who had been around for centuries. During the rebut of the show they introduced a companion with the 9th doctor named Rose Tyler. She looked into the heart of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and became a character known as Bad Wolf which caused the 9th doctor to regenerate in order to save her by absorbing the time vortex. After traveling with the 10th doctor for some period of time she had gotten trapped in an alternate timeline during a fight with the cybermen. The doctor was able to say good by to her on bad wolf bay after absorbing a sun to send his hologram through dementions." Reid started to rattle on while he looked over Garcia's shoulder.

"Of course I should have known that!" Garcia sounded frustrated.

"There," he pointed to a gray shape of the computer, "It's on the corner of Rose and 10th street near the bay. That's got to be where she's being held."

"Good job Reid. Gear up everyone and let's head out!"

My arms were aching from being hung by them for so long while my feet were freezing from the water they were dipped in. I was suspended just high enough out of the container that I couldn't touch the bottom of it. Earlier on I had tried to swing around to try to stand on the edge but had only succeed in pulling on of my shoulders out of socket.

"How's a pretty girl like you get all these bruises huh? Boyfriend play a little rough with you did he?" A man walked out of the shadows. A handsome man with a cruel smile strode into view.

"If only those bruised weren't there I'd be able to start the real fun." He gave a malice chuckled and flipped a switch that was near the container my feet were in. I gritted my teeth to stop from screaming keeping my face as blank as possible. I couldn't show fear even if I was shaking from more than just the cold.

After a while he flipped off the switch again, "you're team wont find you ya know. You're going to die just like the rest of them and I'll add you to the collection of souls that I've gathered." He cackled walking around me.

I had been stripped down to my bra and underwear, and while I was grateful for that much, I couldn't figure out why I was left with that much clothing. "I don't fear death, if anything I deserve it." I forced a smile on my face and leaned my head against my shoulder. He was a sadist, if I could make him believe that death would be a kindness then he would keep me alive as long as his compulsion to kill allowed him to.

"And why would an FBI agent like you deserve to die. Isabel was your name right?" He ran his knife down the tender underside of my arm cutting just enough to make me bleed.

"I killed my boyfriend, or at least who he was is dead because of me." Breathe in you're not here it's not happening you're just having a conversation with some one anyone but the man infront of you, I told myself trying to keep in character.

"We're going to try something new." He suddenly sliced the rope that was holding me up causing me to fall into the freezing water. Before I could figure you what was going on he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up.

I was led to a chair and forced sit into a wooden chair, "we're going to play a game," he pulled out needles and a hammer, "I'm going to shove these under your finger nails and each time you flinch I get to take a finger."

My heart was hammering but I couldn't let it show. I didn't want to die, to be another victim of this sick man. I just wanted to be in a big comfy chair, nested in a blanket, reading a book! I hoped that they would decipher the message I was allowed to send.

I screamed as he wedged the first needle under my nail, he was careful to make sure the finger nail wouldn't break. "That's more like it." He smiled again and continued on to the next finger, it took everything in me not to flinch as he took his time lining up the needle. My screams echoed in the warehouse, empty of everything but a few computers. I thought I had imagined the bang of a door being opened.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled up against my captor with a gun positioned under my chin.

"Drop the weapon and step away from Agent Isabel."Hotch was point.

"I don't know, it would be fun to see your faces when I kill her." Jason was enjoying the situation.

"You'll be dead before you get the chance to pull the trigger." Morgan shouted at him.

"I don't care if I die, with the angle you're holding the gun it'll go through me and kill you." My voice was calm and sounded like it held resolve. _Trust me._ I mouthed to Morgan locking my eyes with the fire in his and steeling myself.

"How about we make your team watch you kill yourself. That would be worth dying for!" He allowed me a hand on the gun to alter the angle but held me firm so I wouldn't be able to escape.

"I'm sorry." I breathed my voice catching a bit.

"Izzy don't!" Hotch yelled across the room.

I felt guilty for the look of pain and hopelessness that showed on Reid's face, on all of their faces. Everyone of my teammates rushed forward as I pulled the trigger, a smile on my face. All that was left was to trust that I had managed to aim correctly.


End file.
